


Valentines Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has plans for Valentines Day but as usual, things don't always go as planned.</p><p>Written for 1_million_words community challenge for Crossover, Valentines's Day, and a Wednesday image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Surprise

"Join me when you're done," Horatio said peering into the bathroom to see Trip standing at the mirror with a towel, wrapped loosely around his a waist. He thought about going in and relieving his lover of the towel and hauling him off to bed, but that would be counter productive and ruin the plans he'd made for this evening. 

"What are you up to?" Trip asked, turning around, causing the towel to slip lower.

"You'll see," Horatio answered coyly. He had to get out of there or he'd really give into the temptation of stripping the towel off Trip and sucking a mark or three into that spot between Trip's hip and groin he loved so much.

Turning, he left with Trip's muttering causing him to smile. They had been teasing each other all day and so far he'd managed to avoid giving into desire no matter how much Trip tried to seduce him. Even when his lover used tried and true methods that had him rock hard to the point of painful in his jeans. Apparently in Trip's original time Valentines Day wasn't a big deal and had mostly become obsolete so he was unused to all the commercialization of the holiday. Which of course almost made Horatio want to go overboard just for the hell of it.  But the dinner, and 'dessert' he had planned and the syrupy sweet, even by his standards, valentines card was quite enough to introduce Trip to the holiday in this century. 

When Trip joined him, he was wearing a pair or linen drawstring pants and a linen shirt left untucked. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Trip look sexier and he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that there was nothing between Trip and the linen pants which made his dick press harder against his zipper. 

Horatio poured a glass of Syrah for them both as he plated up the spaghetti and basil marinara for both of them.  With the candles lit, Horatio sat down and raised his glass, "To us," he said with a smile tipping his glass to clink with Trip's. 

"To us," Trip echoed.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. When Trip realized he wasn't going to be able to get Horatio's plans for the rest of he he evening out of him, he resorted to not asking questions but lightly running his foot up Horatio's leg until it rested in Horatio's crotch. He could feel how hard his lover was, and other than resting his foot against Horatio's erection, he didn't exploit his position, he simply left it in a comfortable position.

Horatio wasn't sure which was worse, the glimpses of hair beneath the half unbuttoned shirt or the fact Trip's toes were placed firmly against his hard cock and not moving. Schooling his desires he simply smiled at Trip and continued his dinner. Handing over the card and watching as Trip smiled at the sentiment inside. He couldn't help but laugh as he opened the card Trip had slid over to him, seeing the exact same card. When they finished dinner and trip had used the last slice of garlic bred to mop up every bit of remaining sauce, he squeezed Trip's foot and moved it off the chair so he could get up.

"Let me help," Trip said grabbing his own plate and standing up as well. 

"Thank you," Horatio said, as he walked past Trip brushing up against his body briefly.

Horatio beat trip to the sink although when he felt Trips arms come around him and his lovers hard cock pressed against his ass, he regretted that decision. The sooner he prepared the dessert and got Trip laid out naked under him, the better he could control his body. He hoped. But at least he wouldn't have his lover looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth as he teased him subtly. Turning he pushed Trip away, "You stay over there. There will be no distracting me," he told Trip as he pulled the chocolate to be melted out and placed it on the stove. 

"What are you up to?" Trip asked, curious as to what Horatio was planning. 

"You'll see," Horatio answered. And then as Trip, came closer to look over Horatio's shoulder to see what he was going on, Horatio instructed, "you stay back."

"But Red... Isn't Valentines supposed to be about lovers? That's what you told me," Trip said pouting just a little as he turned and lifted himself to sit on the counter close to where Horatio was working, doing his best to look like a dejected puppy.

Horatio sighed and moved between Trip's legs so he could pull the blond's head down and kiss him.  "Yes, it is, and I want to do something special which if you keep teasing me I won't get to do, because I am about this close," he held his fingers barely an inch apart, "from pulling you down and fucking you on the table. You tease."

"I'm pretty certain, I wouldn't complain about that," Trip said as he ran his fingers through Horatio's hair. 

"I know you wouldn't but I have plans to show you how much I love you and something a little extra special," Horatio stated pulling back and moving to the stove to give the chocolate a few stirs to make sure it was melting and not burning.

Trip slipped from the counter and wrapped his arms around Horatio. "You are fun to tease, but I already know how much you love me." 

Horatio sighed and turned in Trip's arms. "Okay, I'll give you that. But will you let me do something special?"

Kissing Horatio quickly, Trip backed away. "Okay, where would you like me to wait for you?"

He was still a little suspicious of Trip giving in so easily, but as much as he needed relief from the teasing, he really did want Trip near. It was a double edged sword. "Pour us a glass of wine and hop back up on the counter," he told Trip.

Trip followed Horatio's instructions watching Horatio as he pulled some cheese out of the refrigerator and set open some other chocolates to go with the wine. "Looks good," he said reaching for a bite of cheese only to have his hands smacked. 

"Rules are we can each drink on our own, but we can only feed the other not ourselves," Horatio Instructed grabbing a piece of the cheese and holding it up to Trip for him to taste. Thankfully his lover was good to him and took the bite without teasing.  

"I like that, goes real well with the wine," Trip commented on the cheese.

"Thank you, I picked everything so it would go with the wine," Horatio said holding out a piece of dark chocolate covered raisin.

"Mmmm... What else do you have planned?" He asked as he reciprocated the tidbit to Horatio.

"Remember that special massage you gave me with the fruit and sauces your first days here?"

Trip nodded wondering where Horatio was up to.

"Well, this is similar."

"Wine and cheese and chocolate," Trip surmised.

"Pretty much," Horatio said as he pulled his hot chocolate from the stove and poured the dark syrup into a bowel. "Grab the cheese try," Horatio instructed as he poured the last of the bottle from dinner into a glass and picked up with chocolate he just finished, "follow me," he said as he led Trip out back to a spot he'd set up while Trip had been working in the garage under the guise of cleaning up the beach. 

"Wow," was all Trip could say as he caught sight of the small fire pit already going with now with bright red coals, a bench sat near the fire with towels and pillows covering it, the double lounger draped with cushions and pillows and torches ready to be lit. "Horatio," he simply said as he got closer to see all the fine touches his lover had put into everything. 

Horatio sat his tray down and took the one Trip was carrying ands at it on the table closest to the lounger, covering it with a linen cloth to keep any insect off. "Sit by the fire," he told Trip, "and take the wine."

Following Horatio's instructions, Trip straddled the bench and sat facing the fire. He took a deep breath and smelled the smoke as the breeze blew it away from how Horatio had set things up.  There was nothing like the smell of a campfire and the memories of another time with his brother and sisters. Lost in his thoughts about the fire, he missed seeing what Horatio was doing so he was startled, when he felt Horatio's arms go around his waist and cool lips on his neck. The heat from the fire warmed his front and the heat of Horatio's body warmed his back. 

Horatio pulled Trip back against him and reached out for the bag of marshmallows and the sticks. "Your job is to gently roast the marshmallows so they are warm and gooey but not burnt," he told Trip. 

Trip smiled and took the stake with the two marshmallows and held it over the fire, slowly turning it. He concentrated on the marshmallows to keep from thinking about the fact that Horatio was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and drawing his fingers up and down his abdomen and scraping lightly over his nipples. 

"They're done," he stuttered as he pulled the marshmallows from the over the fire.

Horatio took the stick and pulled one marshmallow off and it to Trips lips, allowing the blond to take a bite, allowing the sticky gooey treat to ooze down Horatio's hand. One by one Trip cleaned his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around until no trace of marshmallow could be found. When Horatio handed the remaining marshmallow to Trip so he could be fed, he groaned and treated Trip to the same treatment, making sure to suck one each finger and deliberately flicked his tongue over the tip until Trip's hand was clean. "Another?" he asked holding up the bag, allowing Trip to chose if he wanted to cook more marshmallows. 

"Sure," Trip take with a wicked gleam to his eye. Two more marshmallows were added to the stake and he roasted them to the point they were soft but not quite as oozing. "Where's your chocolate sauce?" He asked and took the dish when Horatio handed it to him.  Using the spoon, he drizzled chocolate over one and held it to Horatio's lips for him to taste. Trip barely bit back the groan as he felt Horatio's tongue swirl around his fingers again. He knew by the time they were finished with the marshmallows his pants would have a wet spot from how much he was leaking.  When Horatio offered him the last marshmallow with chocolate smeared on it, he made sure that he repeated the same through cleaning, he wanted to make sure Horatio was in the same condition as he was when he came to delayed pleasure. Although he had a feeling that wouldn't be a problem since Horatio had been hard most of the day thanks to him.

"As much fun as this is, we should probably move along," Horatio commented standing and holding out a hand to pull Trip to his feet.

"You think," Trip replied, tugging Horatio against him and hungrily kissing him. 

Horatio laughed as he led them to the lounger and the rest of their dessert and wine. He pushed Trip's shirt from his shoulders before motioning for the blond to sit. He stripped his own shirt off because he knew if Trip touched him right now, the chances were good the plans he'd made for the evening wouldn't happen.  He was so close to coming he needed to keep some distance between them before he came from the teasing alone. He refilled their wine glass from the bottle he'd opened earlier and left there then handed Trip the tray of goodies. 

With the tray and their wine glass between them he picked up a piece of cheese and fed Trip. They fed one another pausing to share gentle kisses once in a while. Bits of chocolate and cheese disappeared, along with a bottle of wine. Another bottle was opened and another container appeared along with the warm chocolate sauce that had been left next to the fire. This time it was apples and pears and bananas to be dipped in the chocolate with the odd walnut or pecan, or marshmallow. Dripping the chocolate was encouraged because it could be licked off.  

One particular warm drop of chocolate landing on his nipple only to be sucked off with a tiny nip at the end, had Horatio moving the tray and pushing Trip back among the pillows.  With a piece of pear, he dipped it in chocolate and proceeded to use the fruit as a paint brush and drew circles on Trips licking each one off and eating the fruit afterward. Savouring the flavor of the fruit, the chocolate and Trip all at once. 

As he reached the waist of Trips pants, he nuzzled the damp spot before undoing the draw string and tugging them down so he could push them off Trip's body. Kneeling above Trip he looked down at his lover and felt the overwhelming feeling of love. Below him Trip lay, eyes blown, mouth slightly open from panting as he tried to control his body. Reaching out he cupped the side of Trips face and almost came undone at the simple a to do Trip turning to kiss his palm. This man who came through time the summer before changed his world and brought him back to life, making him realize he really hadn't been living before and most especially after Tim's death. This man who stayed, losing everything he'd known and loved to help him find a love greater than before.  Leaning down he gently kissed Trip afraid to expose everything he was feeling.

He should have known better, because Trip rolled them over and slid down his body to remove his jeans in a few quick and efficient moves, only to return and kiss him once again. Not usually one to go with changes to his well prepared plans, Horatio gave in and willing followed wherever Trip led him tonight.

Trip could feel Horatio's emotional storm as he touched his lovers body, with feather light touches and gently kisses he work his way around Horatio's body, occasionally dipping his fingers into the chocolate to paint designs on Horatio's body. Every so often he sat up took a piece of fruit, dipped it in chocolate and feeding it to Horatio. 

They always had lube stashed and this time was no exception as Trip reached under the pillows to find it. As he continued to worship Horatio's body, he reached back and prepared himself. While he'd like nothing more than to prepare and take Horatio, he could guess what Horatio's plans had been and as much as possible he'd keep to them. When he was finally ready, he straddled Horatio and reached down to cup Horatio's face. 

"You with me Red?" He asked planting kisses on Horatio's cheek and forehead.

"Always," Horatio answered reaching up to run his hand along Trip's cheek.

"Hold on then," Trip said with a smile as he reached back to grab Horatio's cock, guiding it as he sank down on it.

"What?..." Horatio questioned when he realized what Trip was up to.

"You wanted to make love to me tonight," Trip said matter of factly as he slowly started to rise and lower himself on Horatio's cock, arching his back and throwing his head back as he sank lower until every inch of Horatio was inside him. When he felt Horatio's hand caress up his body, brushing over his nipples he had to move, setting a pace that would bring them both to orgasm sooner rather than later. 

They had both been on the edge all day, Trip knew it wouldn't take long. And as he felt Horatio run his hands down and grasp his hips he came all over Horatio's chest without a hand on his cock. He felt Horatio scraping at his hips to move fast and knew his lover was following him over the edge.  When Horatio gasped out his climax, he leaned forward and kissed him sloppily since both of them were too drained to put too much of an effort into it.  As Horatio hands came around him the felt his lovers cock slip from his body.  No longer connected bodily, Trip fully believed they were still connected in ways he'd only heard about in this century and in the century he was born in. Saying you were connected to a person in your soul was usually something that would get you laughed at. 

As they lay, curled together, Horatio wasn't sure where he ended and Trip began. He wasn't going to speculate on anything, and he really didn't know now or why, but he knew their connection, their love, ran deeper than anything he'd experienced before. It just was. 

When they started to stir Trip reached for the glass of wine laying half on its side in the sand and took a sip from the side without sand and held it to Horatio's lips so he too could have a taste. A nearby towel wiped the remains of their lovemaking from their bodies and a spare sheet was tugged into place over them as they curled back together. 

"Love you," Trip whispered against Horatio's shoulder.

"Love you," Horatio echoed quietly as tightening his embrace around Trip. Not how he'd planned this night to go, but it ended better than he could have ever planned for. "Love you," he whispered again ever quieter as he drifted off to sleep with Trip in his arms.

 


End file.
